


And A Sprinkle of Glitter

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, M/M, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, low key sex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Not-so-mysterious packages arrive at the couples' doors. Well. It was about time anyway.





	1. A Bond is Just a Bite Away

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice this right off the bat but to avoid confusion this is about five years after "Graduation."

Having finished his degree a year early, Tsukishima Kei was packing up boxes, preparing for the move. He’d been living with Kuroo for a little over two years now, and with Kuroo’s new job, they could finally afford something a little better. 

With his current box filled all the way up, Tsukki stood to tape up the edges. But he heard some thingfall, a little _clink_ of a sound _,_ metallic and small like a coin. So he put the tape down, and bent over, looking under the table. 

A button.

He clicked his tongue, just about ready to throw it away. But then he looked at it, _really_ looked at it, picking it up and feeling his chest clench from the way the little golden orb felt in his hand. 

Tsukki hadn’t made it to Kuroo’s graduation. _Couldn’t,_ was more accurate, because it fell on the same day as his heat. But Kuroo had shown up anyway, despite sharp protests from both of their families, all to hand Tsukki the second button of his school uniform. 

His boyfriend really was a hopeless romantic. 

“Kei! You shouldn’t be lifting heavy things right before your heat!” 

Tsukki quickly shoved the button in his pocket, as if he were hiding something. “No lifting," he said, "Just packing.” 

By now he’d learned to pick his battles with the alpha. Kuroo would always be the overbearing protective type. And having Kuroo worry about him— even if it _was_ irrational— was something Tsukki had learned not to mind at all. 

“Besides,” the omega continued, “My heat hasn't started yet.” 

Kuroo hugged him from behind, licking over Kei’s scent glands. “Hey. Let’s make a baby this time.” 

Kei snorted. “Pups out of wedlock?”

“So _sinful,”_ Kuroo murmured, breathing on Kei’s skin. 

“Tetsu,” Kei stuttered, trying to pull away, but the alpha didn’t let go, tugging at the omega’s neck with his teeth.

“You smell way too good before your heats.”

“Well that’s not _my_ fault—”

“Kei.” 

The omega froze, feeling the sudden need to tilt his head at the alpha’s tone. 

“I want to…before it takes over…”

Kei couldn’t help but smile. “Mm,” he placed his hand over the alpha’s, reaching back with the other to run his finger’s through his hair, “Me too.” 

In an instant Kei was lifted off the ground, his long legs swinging over the alpha’s arms. “Tetsu!” 

“Sorry Moonshine, I can’t hold back. I’m too happy, you know.”

Kei rolled his eyes, “Again with the Moonshi—“ 

Kuroo moved fast, kicking the door to the bedroom closed once he got there, and then dropping Tsukki on the bed. The omega's back met the bed rather roughly, the blankets of his nest falling in on themselves. “ _Tetsu—”_

The alpha kissed him in apology, his tongue linking around the omega’s. “I know, I know,” he groaned, “But you don’t need it right? I’m here.” 

Kei grumbled, muttering something about how he still preferred his nest, and Kuroo bit his ear, tugging at it playfully. 

“Don’t push your luck, Omega.” 

“Maybe I want to.” He replied defiantly. 

The alpha gave his signature grin, before flipping the omega over on his stomach. 

“Kuroo—wait—!” 

God that was so cute. Tsukki always reverted back to last names when he got embarrassed. “It’s Tetsu, isn’t it?” 

Kei whimpered, clinging to the alpha, making it nearly impossible to take their clothes off, but Kuroo managed—Kuroo always managed— and soon enough he was dragging his tongue all over that pale body, leaving bites and purple blotches. And each time Kei would tremble, whimper and shake from the feel of it all, submitting deliciously in the hands of his alpha. Sometimes he wondered if Kuroo  _liked_ initiating his heats. Because from the way he spoiled him, Kei could already feel the strokes of that fire licking at his toes, waiting to consume him. But Kuroo just kept kissing, and sucking, spoiling Kei's chest with his tongue, indulging in the taste of his omega. 

And Kuroo’s mind was hazy, but not _that_ much, because Kei hadn’t _quite_ started his heat yet, and he—

“Tetsu.” 

The omega beamed up at him, holding his hands up, smiling softly. And so Kuroo leaned in, just a bit, enough for Kei to wrap his arms around his neck, and Tetsu pulled him up, resting him comfortably in his lap. Heat shot up his spine, from feeling his lover’s length up against his stomach, his own brushing up against it, that tantalizing _heat_ that just begged to have _more._ And in Tsukki’s eyes, he could see the fire starting to burn. 

“I’m ready.” The omega whispered, a bit shyly but it was there, and not once did he break from Kuroo’s gaze, hesitating only to squeeze his grip around the alpha’s neck. 

Kuroo kissed him. “Me too. Always.” With soft lips he spoiled the omega’s scent glands a little more, Tsukki shuddering and tossing his head back slightly. 

“They say…” Kuroo breathed on the sensitive skin, “It’ll hurt…a bit.” 

Now it was Tsukki’s turn to kiss him. “It’s ok.”

"You'll...bite too, won't you?"

Kei smiled, soft and genuine. "That's the point, isn't it?"

Kuroo smiled, rubbing his thumb against his lover’s cheek, dropping lower and lower until he was tracing Tsukki’s bottom lip. “Then,” he said, bumping their heads together, “No more use in waiting, is there?” 

Tsukki shook his head, but tightened his grip, burying himself in the alpha’s neck and hugging him tightly. “Tetsu…if my heat—”

“Hey. I think I know my way around your heats by now.” 

Kei nodded, squeezing the alpha again, pulling away slowly lifting himself on his knees, to help Tetsu position himself. 

“One…” Kuroo swallowed.

Kei let out a shaky breath, “Two…”

He didn’t need to say anything else, knowing Kei would give the moment their skin touched, because he always did right before his heat, so Kuroo sunk deep into his omega, felt his mind spin for a brief moment at hearing Tsukki cry out, bit down _hard,_ finally— _finally_ — tearing at the soft flesh of Tsukki’s scent glands, getting even harder at the sound of Kei’s pleasured scream, feeling his senses snap at the sight of blood rushing down the omega’s collarbone, Kei spilling over both of their chests, that warm wet heat making the alpha's vision blur.

_Mine._

But Kei cut through all of that, because suddenly, the omega bit down too. Kuroo hadn’t even built up a knot—didn’t need to, apparently, because that scent and that feeling of being _marked_ was enough, to own and to be _owned_ \-- his own cry filling the room, small tremors raking his body as he filled Kei up, warmth spreading through both of them.And his darling little omega had held out as long as he could, but maybe his alpha’s seed was too much, must have been _far_ too much, because those caramel eyes glazed over, and that _scent_ became all too strong, and the alpha in Kuroo _snapped_ , licking his lips in hunger. 

_Oh, Tsukki._

They were only just beginning.

* * *

 

Tsukishima’s heats were unlike anything else. Nothing but _Tetsu Tetsu Tetsu_ and nails on skin and such _shameless_ begging sometimes Kuroo wondered if any of it was real. But almost better than the heats, and the tears in the omega’s desperate eyes, and his throat sore from screaming so much, was always the mornings after those long nights. 

Because Tsukishima Kei always slept rather soundly—after three days, who wouldn’t— and Kuroo always found himself quietly wishing his omega’s heats would last just a little longer. 

Especially since on the fourth day, Tsukki always slept in, curled tightly in his nest, clinging to Kuroo’s old volleyball jacket. That thing had basically become his, even since before they’d moved in together. Best of all was when Tsukki actually _wore_ it, the sleeves all floppy over his wrists, still a little baggy because Kei was so slender. 

Kuroo smiled, sitting at the edge of the bed, brushing back a few stray blonde curls while he sipped his coffee. 

Tsukki was too cute, nose buried in his jacket like that, murmuring all softly. 

“Kei,” he whispered, kissing his forehead. 

“Mmm…” Kei curled in on himself even more, his knees up against his chest. 

_Too. Cute._

“Babe,” Kuroo brushed his hair back again, “It’s almost noon. You gotta eat. I’ll give you a bath.” 

“Mrrmm…no…” His features scrunched up, his nose rubbing back and forth against the jacket, as if he were trying to soothe himself to gain more sleep.

Kuroo thanked every god in existence for the beautiful _cuteness_ that was a grumpy, sleepy Kei. 

“Come on,” he chuckled, brushing his fingers against the now-marked scent glands, “I’ll make—”

The doorbell rang. 

Kei groaned. Deep and loud. “Who in the _fuck—”_

“I’ll get it,” Kuroo said, giving Tsukki a quick peck on his forehead and standing up quickly to go answer the door. That was strange. They weren’t expecting anyone. Of course, it wasn’t unusual for Bokuto and Akaashi to stop by, but Bokuto was at a training camp right now. 

The bell rang again, and Kuroo called out that he was going. 

Back in the room, Tsukishima was grumbling to himself, rubbing at his eyes and not really wanting to get up, but not really wanting to stay asleep. The shades were drawn, courtesy of the alpha, a glass of water on their night stand. He smiled softly to himself, inhaling Kuroo’s scent from his jacket’s sleeves. Pleasant shivers ran down his spine, warming his body up. 

He was tired.

So deliciously, and wonderfully tired. 

Stretching out a bit, he groaned, blinking hard and forcing his eyes to open fully. 

_“Tetsu.”_ It came out as a murmur, and Kei actually found himself scrunching up his features in annoyance when Kuroo didn’t reply. 

“Tetsu.” He said, in a solid voice, but not loud enough to be heard outside the room. 

What was taking him so long?

“Kuroo!!” He hugged the jacket to his chest, bringing in a few stray blankets from his nest. 

When had he gotten so spoiled? 

“Tsukki!” He called from the front of the apartment, “We got a package!” 

_A package?_

Kei rubbed his eyes again, reaching over for his glasses and putting them on. Sitting up fully, he put on Kuroo’s jacket. But only because he felt naked, and not because he loved it or anything, or because he knew it made the alpha smile. 

Kuroo came in with a box, halting slightly upon seeing Tsukki, but starting back up again with a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The omega's heart raced, suddenly picking every one of the alpha's movements. Was that what it meant to be bonded? 

“This isn’t one of your pervy toys again is it?” He said, making a face.

Kuroo chuckled, nuzzling against Tsukki’s cheek. “We only buy those together, don’t we?” 

Kei made an unsatisfied sound. 

Kuroo tore at the package, Kei complaining that he completely messed up the box by doing so, about a million pieces of confetti and glitter spilling all over their bed. 

“Fuck.”

Kei blinked. “Who in the hell—”

“There’s chocolates!” Kuroo said happily, pulling out a neatly adorned mesh bag with an assortment of chocolates. 

Kei narrowed his eyes, taking the box from him, _more_ glitter spilling out all over his lap, and digging around to see if there was anything else. Though he could already guess who it was from. 

His fingers pulled out a letter, _Kei and Tetsu_ sprawled out in elegant cursive that appeared to be hand written. 

“What’s it say?” Kuroo said, already chewing on some chocolate.

Tsukki fumbled with the letter, opening it up and skimming it with semi-tired eyes. 

“You are cordially invited—oh my god."

"What?"

"They’re getting married.” 

“WHO IS?”

“Who do you think?”

“No way! Akaashi—”

Kei hit his head with the invitation, groaning. “Oikawa of course. As if Akaashi would send _glitter._ ”

Kuroo popped another chocolate in his mouth, “That’s true. Well it's about time.” He chewed a bit more, thinking, “Crap what the hell are we supposed to get them?”

Tsukki stared at the fancy paper in his hands, rubbing his thumb over the feel of it. “I have no idea.” 

“Who’s last name do you think they’re gonna take? Traditionally it’s the alpha right?”

Tsukki shrugged, “Won’t they just keep their own?”

“Why would they do that?”

“I don’t know.” Tsukki said, suddenly defensive. 

“Kei~” Kuroo leaned in close, “You won’t want my last name?”

“Kuroo Kei sounds stupid.” He said flatly, pushing up his glasses.

The alpha leaned back at that, swallowing somewhat thickly, stealing a quick glance at Kei’s bond mark, as if he were making sure it was still there. 

“Ah…um…well I guess…”

“But…” Kei added quietly, “Tsukishima Tetsu doesn’t sound so bad…” 

Kuroo Tetsurou’s heart flopped and his stomach did about three twists. Because his darling little omega had given it thought. Which meant he had probably pictured them married at some point. Which meant that he _wanted_ them to be married at some point. And after all these years…

“Tsukki!!!!” 

The omega was tackled, glitter flying up into the air and scattering all around them, Kei letting out a winded _mmph_ as his back met the bed and his glasses fell crooked on his face. 

“Tetsu—” He _screamed,_ the alpha renewing their bond mark, digging his teeth in deep and grinding his hips. 

“You horny bastard—”

“Keiiiiii—” The alpha kissed him, hard, mostly teeth, but Tsukki wasn’t exactly against something like that, pulling the alpha in closer and only feeling slightly annoyed at the fact that their sheets were now dusted in sparkles. 

“I know,” Kuroo could hardly _breathe_ between the kisses, let alone _speak_ , “I know I said I’d make you breakfa—but before—“

“Yes yes,” Kei said, feigning exhaustion, “A morning round.” 

Kuroo looked at him, grinning wildly, “Shower?” 

Kei smirked, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck. “Do you really need to ask?”

Mornings after Tsukishima’s heats were truly wonderful.  But mornings after having bonded...

Those were perhaps the best of all.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No fair Akaashi,” Bokuto tore at the tape, “You always know everything before I—” He tugged at the flaps a bit too forcefully, because the package flew out of his hands, glitter and confetti covering the entirety of the countertop.
> 
> Akaashi deadpanned, before sighing and continuing to beat the eggs. “Oikawa…”

Bokuto dragged his luggage down the hall, wondering how it was that if he packed so light on the way out, he was never able to properly close his suitcase when returning home. 

Probably because Akaashi was the one who packed his bags before trips…

“Bokuto-san! Welcome back!” 

Bokuto gave a large grin, waving to their mailman. “Yeah, thank you!"

"How was it? Hokkaido this time, right?"

"Flight got delayed for a few hours. We ended up having a game in the middle of the airport to kill time!”

The mailman laughed, shaking his head and asking how they weren’t detained by airport security. 

Bokuto gave a sloppy grin, shrugging his shoulders and saying he wondered the same thing himself. 

“This is for you, by the way,” the mailman said, offering a small package, “I was just about to,” he pointed at the door, “But since you’re here, if you wouldn’t mind—”

“I’ll sign for it,” Bokuto beamed, offering his hand so the mailman could hand him a pen. Just as he’d finished his messy scrawl of a signature, the door opened, revealing a tired Akaashi, and an excited husky. 

“Kimono!!!!” Bokuto spread his arms open and the dog tackled him in an instant, Bokuto dropping the packet along with his luggage, both falling to the floor in a series of excited barks and licks. 

“Kimono.” Akaashi said in a sharp tone, and immediately the dog stopped, pulling back obediently. Akaashi offered his hand to help Bokuto up, smiling and running a hand through his hair. 

“Welcome back.” 

“Good to be back!” Bokuto beamed. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” the mailman laughed, waving them goodbye, “Have a good day!”

“You as well.” Akaashi replied. 

“How’d you know I was back?!” Bokuto grinned, turning back to face him. 

Akaashi laughed, leading them all inside, “Other than the fact that your voice carries through the thickest of walls, your scent is quite unmistakable, Koutarou.” 

Bokuto’s face lit up, as he tackled his alpha, crushing him in a giant bear hug. “I missed you lots!”

“As did I.”

“We had a game in the airport! I thought I was gonna die, I was so bored. Five hours for a delay is too much!”

Akaashi listened to his mate’s complaints, letting him cling to him as the alpha dragged them both into the kitchen. “Did you eat?”

“Too much. We bought all of these—”

“Real food, not snacks.” 

“Mmm…not really?”

“I’ll make you something.” 

Bokuto sat down at the counter, shrugging off his coat, “Can I order a big slice of Keiji?” 

“I think an omelette will suffice.” 

“Akaaaashiiiiiii….” He banged his head down on the counter, pouting and whining. 

Kimono barked, sitting down beside Bokuto and looking up at him, wagging his tail before standing on his hind legs, waving his paws. 

“What is it, boy?” Bokuto scratched behind his ears, and the husky barked again. Bokuto followed his gaze, which landed on package. Reaching across the counter, but still managing to pet his dog, he picked it up. 

“Who’s it from?” Akaashi said calmly, pulling out eggs and cheese from the fridge. 

“Hajime? And Oikawa!” 

Akaashi hesitated, before cracking the eggs into the bowl. “Well. I suppose it has been a long time now, hasn’t it?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Akaashi nodded, motioning to the package. “Open it.” 

“No fair Akaashi,” Bokuto tore at the tape, “You always know everything before I—” He tugged at the flaps a bit too forcefully, because the package flew out of his hands, glitter and confetti covering the entirety of the countertop.

Akaashi deadpanned, before sighing and continuing to beat the eggs. “Oikawa…” 

“Whoa! It’s like a party in a box!” 

“Make sure Kimono doesn’t eat any glitter, Koutarou.” 

“Nah, nah, not much fell on the floor. Jeez who sends nothing but glitter in the mail?” 

Akaashi dropped the mixture into the pan. “Have you checked inside?” 

“Huh? Well,” Bokuto reached in, his hand meeting something that felt like rocks, “There’s…” He pulled out the little mesh bag, full of little egg shaped chocolates, “Marbles? What the hell are they doing over there?”

Akaashi came around the counter, opening the bag and reaching into it, “Chocolate,” he said, before popping one in his mouth.

“Ooooh I want one!”

Bokuto reached for the bag, but Akaashi took it away, cupping Koutarou’s cheeks instead. 

“Ah…” Bokuto chuckled nervously, “Right, no snacks before—”

He didn’t get to finish, because it was rather hard to speak with Akaashi’stongue pushing the candy into his mouth. More than the chocolate, Bokuto thought, Keiji tasted much better. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around his alpha’s neck, though, Akaashi pulled away. 

“We can eat the rest after dinner.” He said calmly, returning his attention to the omelette. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto bubbled.

“Yes, Koutarou?”

“Can we eat them just like that? Till they’re all gone?” 

Akaashi stiffened, clearing his throat before poking aimlessly at the eggs. “If you’d like.” 

“Kimono!!” Bokuto screamed, scratching behind the dog’s ears, “Alpha’s being so nice to me today!! He missed me, don’t you think??” 

Akaashi laughed at that, hiding his smile behind his knuckles, “I live with two spoiled pups, it seems.” 

Kimono wagged his tail, barking happily. If Bokuto had a tail, Akaashi thought, it would have been wagging as well. 

“Bokuto, wasn’t there anything else in the package?” Akaashi asked, reaching for a plate.

“Nah, just more glitter,” he hung the box upside down, shaking it, upon which a card fell out. “OH, hey there’s a note!” 

Akaashi mentally prepared himself, had just finished plating the omelette with some bread and tomatoes, but was still caught off guard when Bokuto gave the exact scream Akaashi had been expecting.

“THEY’RE GETTING MARRIED!!” 

“Is that so?” He said, reaching around to place the plate in front of his omega. 

“Akaashi!!! When are we gonna get married??”

“All in due time, Koutarou.” 

“It’s right before Christmas!! Do you think—”

“Koutarou, your omelette.”

“Oh, right,” Bokuto took a mouthful, “Do you think it’ll be Christmas themed?” 

“It’s hard to say,” Akaashi sat down next to him, “From the invitation it doesn’t seem like it.” 

He ran his fingers through his omega’s hair, speaking rather absent-mindedly. 

Bokuto blushed. “Sorry…” he mumbled, mouth still partially full, “It’s gelled…” 

“I don’t mind,” the alpha replied, continuing to pet the omega, scratching behind his ears and tugging lightly at his hair. 

“‘Kaaashiiii…you’re gonna make me sleepy…”

Akaashi smiled, “You need rest.” 

“I slept on the plane!” He declared.

Akaashi’s smile only widened, “Did you?” He leaned in, stealing yet another kiss, which Bokuto took gladly. 

But Akaashi pulled away quickly, encouraging his omega to finish eating, while he read the invitation over. 

“From this packet alone I assume it will be an extravagant wedding.”

“Well it’s Oikawa,” Bokuto said, still chewing, “I mean look at the fancy envelope.” 

“It’s elegant, though the glitter is a bit much.” 

Bokuto laughed.

“What is it?”

“It’s just like that guy. I bet Hajiime had a freaking heart attack.” 

Akaashi hummed at that, resting his chin in his palm. 

“Akaashi!!!”

“Yes, Koutarou?”

“Silver or gold?” 

Crinkles formed around the edges of the alpha's eyes. “I’ve always preferred silver.” 

Bokuto’s cheeks warmed at that, before he nodded, taking the last bite of his food. “Ok!” 

“But,” Akaashi moved, pushing the plate away and sitting on the omega’s lap, “Gold would look better on you.” 

Bokuto twined his fingers with the alpha’s, indulging in his lips again, “It could be both.” 

“Mm…perhaps…” 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto said suddenly, “Mine could be gold with a silver band in the middle, and yours could be silver with a gold band!” 

The alpha smiled. “I think that’d be nice.” 

Bokuto jittered, squeezing him, “So, you’ll marry me?” 

Akaashi pulled away, giving Bokuto’s nose a short peck. “Isn’t that my line?” 

The grin that covered Bokuto’s face went from ear to ear, his eyes practically bulging, “We have so much to plan! We have to pick a date! And tell everyone—”

“Koutarou.” Akaashi caught him by the cheeks again, “All in due time.”

“But—”

Keiji kissed him, slow and deep, Bokuto forgetting what they were even talking about in the first place. 

“I missed you,” he said, breathless.

“Me too,” Bokuto clenched his fists around the back of Akaashi’s shirt, “I missed—”

Kimono whined, falling at the couple’s feet and beginning to lick at Bokuto’s ankles. 

Bokuto laughed, bending down to pat his dog, “Kimono, come on boy that tickles, don’t—”

Akaashi stood up, grabbing Bokuto’s wrist and dragging him towards their bedroom. Kimono followed. 

“Akaashi? What are you—”

Akaashi turned, shushing the dog before shutting the door, pushing Bokuto towards the bed. 

“My rut’s due soon.”

“Your rut’s not for another month—”

“Then,” Akaashi climbed over him, with a look in his eyes Bokuto was all too familiar with, the kind that only came after weeks of waiting, “Why do I feel like this?”

Bokuto reached up, whispering his name and holding his alpha close. Akaashi bit into Bokuto’s neck without warnig, renewing their bond mark and making Bokuto twinge. 

“Three weeks…is too long…”

Bokuto didn’t let go, enduring the pain. “It used to be worse…”

“I hate it.” 

“I know,” he whimpered, nuzzling against Akaashi’s scent glands, feeling the shivers run down his skin. 

Akaashi growled at that, a deep rumble in his chest that only made Bokuto’s heart race, already knowing what the alpha intended to do. 

“How many?”

“A few…” Bokuto admitted, “Hit the ground pretty hard on the last one.”

“Your knees?” 

“Nmm. Shoulder.” 

Akaashi undid the omega’s shirt, slowly undoing each button, pushing the fabric away to reveal Bokuto’s bruised arm. 

“Bigger than usual.”

“Mm.”

“Hurt?”

“Nah.”

Akaashi kissedthe bruised skin softly, peppering his way up to Bokuto’s collar. “Liar.” 

Bokuto squirmed. “K-Keiji…”

“Mm?”

“Here…” shaking fingers pointed to his own lips, his face flushed though they’d done nearly nothing at all, “Here too…”

“Yes, yes,” Akaashi leaned in, kissing his mate, and cupping his chin between his fingers, “Did it hurt there too?”

“Every day.” 

Akaashi kissed him again, “How much?” 

Bokuto wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening their kiss, squeezing his thighs against Akaashi’s to tangle their legs together. 

Akaashi smiled weakly. “That seems painful.” 

Bokuto whispered his alpha’s name again, squeezing him, burying his face in his chest. “Don’t let go…”

Akaashi pulled away, only just enough to bump his nose against Bokuto’s, their eyes locking. “You say that like I intend to.” 

Akaashi Keiji wasn’t overtly alpha-like. He was quiet most of the time, with an unreadable expression that made most wonder what he was thinking. But none of that mattered to Bokuto Koutarou. Because so long as Akaashi kept looking at him like that, with his eyes all sharp and his voice heavy with the weight of a strained patience, then it was fine. Because when it was like that, then things like omega and alpha didn’t matter. 

“Koutarou.”

“Eh?” 

Just as Akaashi Keiji wasn’t overtly alpha, Bokuto Koutarou could not be described as a typical omega. But there were moments when he felt the true meaning of his biology, the need to submit, to be hushed and quiet, and usually, it was moments like these that caught him most off guard, because it was when Akaashi smelled most like an alpha. 

So Bokuto didn’t recognize his own voice when he squeaked his strangled response of a nonexistent word, simply content to feel the weight of his alpha above him, those black eyes resting solely on him. 

“You haven’t bitten me yet.” 

It was silly—no, stupid, really— how much Bokuto’s hands were shaking at that moment. So much so that Akaashi had to guide him, practically place the scent glands in Bokuto’s mouth so he’d only have to close his teeth around the tender flesh. It was something he’d done numerous times. Something he was usually the first to do, especially after such a long time apart. He didn’t know why this was any different. Maybe because Akaashi was giving off a stronger scent than usual, or maybe because three weeks really was too long of a time.

But they’d gone up to four months, one time. And it hadn’t been as bad as this. As _strange_ as this. 

Rather than Akaashi’s usual inhale when Bokuto bit down, he exhaled instead, clutching to the omega, tugging at Bokuto’s ear with his teeth and fingering his hair some more.

“Finally…” he murmured, on what felt like another exhale, because the breath of his voice was warm and pleasant in Bokuto’s ear, sending shivers all the way down to his toes. The alpha kissed his cheek, dark eyes shining. “Koutarou."

And Bokuto had to look at him, then. Because Keiji had said his name lots of times before. But never like that.

"Okaeri.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened before shrinking to a misty glimmer, feeling the need to bury his face in his alpha's chest. It was stupid, so _stupid_ but it was _wasn't_ , he thought, because Akaashi looked like he was going to cry too, even if it made no sense, because they’d gone so much longer before, and they were both smiling, but also not, with a happy sort of sadness that Bokuto didn’t want to let go of, a kind that was so overwhelmingly relieved that it made him realize _just_ how anxious he’d been, but maybe that’s what made this time different, because neither one of them had realized…

“Mm,” Bokuto nodded, tears making his eyes shine, “Tadaima.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It sure has been a while ^^; I do apologize. It got all sorts of crazy with finals and term papers and holidays and birthday and Yuri on Ice and all that other good stuff. But hopefully I won't keep you waiting much more! Merry Christmas if you celebrate and if you don't then just consider this a very merry un-birthday present haha. 
> 
> Sorry, it's 3am here and I'm rambling but I had to finish. I feel like I've kept you all waiting for forever so I really do feel bad about that. Honestly I'm really sad that this is ending but I'm so happy to have been able to chat with some of you along the way! And the fact that a few of you have followed me and hit me up on tumblr just takes me to the moon you have no idea. I really do love chatting with you all and receiving asks/comments/reviews just makes my day. It really does fuel me to want to do even better for you guys. So just a very sincere thank you from a humble writer like me. You guys are great. The amount of feedback you guys give is just insane and I am ever so grateful. I've never been part of a fandom like this and I'm just so glad I've been giving the opportunity. Ok I'll shut up now. Hope you all enjoyed and if you read all the way down of this note then bless your heart <3


	3. Kageyama and Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who fucking decided on night practice anyway?”
> 
> “I’m pretty sure that was you, Tobio.”

Hinata Shouyou couldn’t help but _thrash,_ back lifted up off the mattress and palm hopelessly trying to cover up his whines. “Kage—-ya—s-stop—T-Tobi—ahh!” 

There it was again, that spike of electricity he always got when Kageyama’s tongue hit _just_ the right spot, sucking at his skin and being ever so careful with his teeth, the rough feel on something so sensitive sending Hinata’s head spinning faster than any volleyball. 

By now, of course, he should have been used to it. They’d been dorming together for the past year, and Kageyama’s jealousy was esentially unmatched as far as alphas went. But Hinata was pretty sure nothing out of the ordinary had happened today. So why Tobio was being so rough he couldn’t really—

“ _Fuuuck! Tobio!”_

His everything stiffened, his mouth hanging open, so so _close,_ but Kageyama pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving Hinata panting and needy beneath him. 

“What the hell is that??” He screeched, fumbling to sit up, to rub against the alpha, anything, _anything,_ for some relief. 

“I don’t know,” Tobio pushed him back down, sitting up on the bed, “I’m pissed.” 

Fire lighting Hinata’s eyes, he jumped on the alpha, straddling him and then pushing him down, ripping at his pant buttons. “Well then, I’ll do the same to you! See how you like it!” 

“Idiot, don’t—”

But Tobio was weak to those big, golden eyes. Especially when they were wide and wanting, so disgustingly innocent when they looked up at him, the flush of pink from Hinata’s tongue flicking at his leaking tip. 

_Fuck that was hot._

Especially with the way Hinata was humping himself into the bed while he sucked, ass all up in the air, pants still half off, looking damn right _stupid_ but so motherfucking _cute_ at the same time and—

Tobio shouldn’t have glanced at his desk. Because that’s where the package was. And it just made him pissed all over again, even if Hinata _was_ looking damned delicious right before his eyes. 

He sighed, throwing his arm over his face and falling back against the bed. “It’s Oikawa.”

Hinata stopped abruptly, nearly choking. He lifted his head cautiously, trying to see Tobio’s face. “Please don't mention him when my mouth is on your dick.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that—”

“Geez, _Bakeyama._ ” Hinata sat up, brushing himself off, “What’s the Grand King have to do with—”

“Don’t call him that.”

Hinata pursed his lips. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, before pulling up his pants and sitting up. “Don’t you check our mail?”

Hinata blinked. “Yes?”

“So you saw it then.”

“Saw what?”

“The invitation.”

“What invitation?” 

“Oikawa’s. He’s getting married.” 

“What??” 

Tobio stiffened. Seeing Hinata’s dick jump around like that was not good for his heart. 

“Put your pants on!” He yelled, throwing the pillow at his face. 

Hinata hugged the pillow to his chest, admiring it almost dreamily. “That must be nice.” 

“What?”

“Getting married! They were already bonded so they must really love—”

“Obviously.” 

“Why are you mad?”

“Because why would he invite me?”

Hinata blinked, “Well, why not?” 

Kageyama crossed his arms. “I don’t wanna go. That guy probably just invited any and everyone to rub it in their faces—and he probably wants more gifts. I’m a poor college student! If he really thinks—”

“I think you should go,” Hinata smiled happily, “Since you were invited and all.” 

“You were invited too.”

His eyes widened. “I was??” 

Kageyama stood up, walking to his desk to pick up the letter, before handing it off to Hinata. 

“Gwahhh Kageyama!! So cool! We have to go!!”

Shouyou read it over, getting more and more excited as his eyes darted across the page. That is, until he _really_ looked at it. Because under “Kageyama and Guest” was _not_ his name. 

“WAIT! HOW COME HE USED YOUR NAME BUT I’M CHIBI-CHAN??”

“Oh yeah. He always—”

Hinata puffed his cheeks, “Now we _have_ to go. I’m not a chibi-chan anymore—”

“Why? It’d be pointless—”

“Please! I bet all the others are going too! And I’ve never been to a wedding!”

Tobio plopped on the edge of the bed again, sighing. “You’ve never been to a wedding?” 

Hinata shook his head, climbing over his alpha to straddle his lap, “And,” he bounced excitedly, “I wanna show this off!” He tugged at his collar, the shirt dipping low enough to reveal the scent glands that held Tobio’s bond mark. 

“Idiot,” Kageyama moved his hand, “Don’t go showing something like that off.” 

Shouyou frowned, “How come?”

Kageyama fell into his shoulder, his mouth right on the gland when he inhaled deeply, Hinata tensing under the strength of Kageyama’s sudden hug. 

“Because…” he mumbled stupidly, biting at it, Hinata letting out a low moan, thighs tightening around Kageyama’s waist. “It’s mine…” 

Hinata trembled. “Y-You know, most alphas would want to—”

Kageyama bit again, and so Hinata shook again, shivers racing up and down his spine in aroused excitement. 

“T-Tobio—”

“I hate weddings.” He admitted finally, grumpily, burying his face even deeper into Hinata’s neck. 

Shouyou hugged him back tightly. “How come?” 

“…back….nd the stupid…was little…bouquet…”

Hinata smiled weakly, somewhat nervously, trying to pry his alpha off his shoulder so he could better understand. 

“Tobio?”

“I don’t wanna catch the stupid freaking bouquet!!” 

Hinata blinked dumbly. “You…" He crinkled his features, "You don’t have to?”

“I know that!” 

“Then what’s the problem!” 

Tobio flopped back on the bed again, throwing both arms over his face, leaving a confused Hinata in his lap. 

“My mom took me to a wedding when I was younger.”

“Ok...” 

“And they did the bouquet toss.” 

“Right...” 

“But only the omegas stand to catch it.”

“Usually that’s how it goes...” 

“Well some kids were hanging around there too, and my mom pushed me into the pile.” 

“And…you caught it?” Hinata asked, still not fully understanding. 

Kageyama turned his head into the pillow, hiding, from what Hinata could see, pink all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

“And I caught it…but I thought…back then…since I was little…I thought if you didn’t get married right away…you’d die…”

Shouyou was silent, climbing over Kageyama carefully, pulling the pillow away gently, and kissing his lips. 

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“Who do you think you’re—!”

But Hinata was laughing, and Kageyama was grumpy, so he just buried his face in the pillow again, grumbling away.

“They made it seem like a big deal. Like you _had_ to get married next—”

“Tobio…you’ve always been bad around people, haven’t you?”

“Hey—”

He was going to be angry. He really was, but then Hinata started licking at the alpha’s scent glands. 

And then there was also…the humping…

“Shouyou.”

“Sorry…” he murmured, but even still he didn’t stop, licking and sucking at Tobio’s scent glands as if he were starting his heat. “No one’s gonna make you catch the…so don’t worry…” 

“Shouyou—”

“So I think we should…go…” 

Kageyama flipped them over, pinning Hinata’s shoulder’s to the mattress. “Goddamnit stop humping me!” 

Hinata puffed his cheeks, pursing his lips and turning his head away. “Your fault for leaving me all…that’s playing dirty you know, Kageyama…and I’m…” Hinata shifted again, suddenly incredibly embarrassed, tugging at the edge of his shirt awkwardly. 

Kageyama stiffened, tightening his grip around the omega’s shoulders, taking in a deep inhale, wondering how he didn’t notice before, his eyes going black. 

“You’re wet, Omega.” 

Hinata’s hands went up to his face, covering his eyes and rolling back and forth. “I told you not to call me that! It’s too much when you call me that! And what’s up with your stupid face? That’s scary Bakeyama!!” 

“Are you trembling because you’re scared?” 

Hinata felt the slick _gush_ down his thighs, Kageyama’s voice deep and rough, they way it usually was when they got to doing these sorts of things. But he hated these kinds of questions. Because he never knew if he was supposed to answer or just leave it alone or—

The phone alarm rang. Obscenely, loud and blaring in their ears, until Kageyama swiped at the screen with all the stiffness in the world.

Hinata thought he could  _die._

Kageyama _growled,_ clawing at the sheets. 

Shouyou laughed sadly at that, dropping his hands and then running them through his hair. “What if we just quit volleyball?” 

“Who fucking decided on night practice anyway?” 

“I’m pretty sure that was _you,_ Tobio.” 

Kageyama climbed off, scowl on his face while he dug around in his bag, shoving his shoes in angrily. 

“Take a quick shower or something. You smell way too strong right now.” 

“So?”

“So it’s all alphas on the team, dumbass!” 

Hinata smiled, dangling his legs off the edge of the bed. “ _So?”_

Kageyama grabbed him by the front of his shirt, kissing him hard on the lips, to the point where it was mostly teeth, a low growl in his throat when he pulled away. 

_“Mine.”_

Hinata shivered in pleasure, before hopping off the bed, saying _ok!_ and that he would be quick with his shower, so to please wait for him. 

Kageyama really was too easy to rile up.

But that was what made it fun, Hinata thought. Besides, they’d get their fill tonight, after practice. Unless they both knocked out. Which was also very likely. 

More importantly, though, they were going to a _wedding._

And Tobio could get over his irrational fear of the bouquet. Not like it was valid anymore, since Kageyama was a full fledged alpha now. 

Hinata’s heart skipped a beat, thinking that if anyone had to be nervous, it was him. 

Because traditionally, it was the Omegas who caught the bouquet, wasn’t it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is so short I'm so so sorry and it's been so long too gahh I apologize but on the bright side I think my block is over so hopefully the next (last *sobs*) chapter will have a sooner update and it'll be much longer!! Idk what it is about Kagehina that I just tense up and I can't write DX They're so cute and I love them so much brain why you do dissssssss. Anyways, please enjoy, even if it's not that good, and as always comments are appreciated! Thank you all so much for sticking with me!! [I might go back later and edit this]


	4. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice had trembled, his hand equally shaky when it went up to his mouth, tears streaming down his face when he nodded his head, Iwa sliding the ring up his finger.

“Remind me why we invited Tobio again?” 

“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa threw his arms over himself rather ridiculously, especially when one considered it didn’t do much to cover anything at all. “It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” 

Iwa scoffed, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets and leaning against the door. “Technically you’re not a bride.”

“But _I’m_ the one in white.” Oikawa said smartly, rather proudly too, sticking his chin up a bit.

“Yeah, actually, isn’t that problematic?” Iwa shifted his weight, “White’s for people who haven’t had a dick up their—”

“Iwa-chan!!!!!” 

“Look,” he said, “If we don’t hurry up Hinata and Kags are gonna eat all of the—”

“Don’t rush me, Iwa-chan. Today’s important.”

“Like I need you to tell me that—”

Oikawa craned his neck, pursing his lips slightly, to which Iwa walked over, bending down to share in a quick kiss. 

“Seriously though, I want to get this over with.”

Oikawa muttered under his breath, “So unromantic…” 

“The longer it takes the more nervous I get, idiot!” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re still going to call me that after—”

He was kissed again, the kind of kiss Iwa only gave out every so often, but Tooru craved continuously. 

“Ok,” he said, a little breathless, and with a slight nod of his head, “I’ll be out soon.” 

Iwa smiled in response, brushing his knuckles over Oikawa’s cheek before leaving the room, the door clicking quietly shut behind him. 

Oikawa licked his lips, before staring at himself in the mirror, absent-mindedly brushing a stray hair back, adjusting his tie for the fourth—no, fifth— time that day. 

He was getting _married._

* * *

 

“…speak for everyone when I say: CALLED IT!” 

The tables erupted into laughter, Matsu giving a short giggle himself, before holding up his hand, “Ok, but really, Tooru,” he turned to the newlyweds, “How did the glitter get past Hajime’s inspection? I think that’s something we all want to know.” 

Oikawa bit his lip, holding his hands up innocently, “If I don’t tell Iwa-chan about it then he can’t say no?” 

Everyone laughed again, before Matsu pointed the glass, motioning to Tooru, “Careful now, you’re both Iwa-chans now.” 

Oikawa turned bright red at that, turning coyly into Iwa and whispering something only the husband could hear. 

If you asked Tsukishima Kei, it was sort of disgusting. 

The extensive flowers that surrounded the garden, making it look like the tent blended into the greenery. The little spherical lights that hung from the ceiling like stars, the ridiculous amount of baby’s breath making it all just seem so goddamn _magical…_

“Congrats, you two.” Matsu held up his glass to finish his toast, wide grin claiming his face. 

Kuroo nudged Tsukki’s side, “Moonshine, it’s a wedding, not a funeral.” 

“I _know_ that,” he hissed, more upset about the nickname than the jab itself, sipping from his glass and shifting in his seat. Kuroo leaned in close, his voice deep and soothing in his ear, “Too many alphas?” 

Kuroo had always been good at calming him down. But it was amazing just how quickly it happened, after being bonded. Tsukki exhaled, letting it all go, reaching under the table to rest his hand on his alpha’s thigh. 

“Mm,” he shook his head, “Not if you’re here. The flowers are overwhelming, though. I mean they’re not even in _season,_ how much did all of this _cost?_ ” 

“I prefer lilies myself.” 

Tsukishima snorted. “You would.” 

Oikawa was standing up now, had taken a hold of the mic, was smiling and showing off the way most were used to seeing him do. 

“…wanted to thank you all for being here. And actually, Iw—H-Hajime and I,” he blushed softly, using his husband’s first name, “We got some news last night, which we thought would be perfect to share now, since all of our friends and family are in one place.” 

At this, the alpha stood up, wrapping his arm around his husband’s waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“We’re pregnant!” Oikawa blurted happily into the microphone, all jittery laughter and rosy cheeks and somewhat teary eyes, Iwa rubbing his arm encouragingly and pulling him in closer. 

There was a combination of claps, _awws,_ and scattered congratulations, followed by clinking of champagne glasses, which Kuroo had started. 

Naturally, the newlyweds kissed. 

“So, after leaving here,” Tooru continued in that blissful laughter, “You can all look forward to the baby shower in a few months!” 

The guests laughed along with Oikawa, as he told everyone to please enjoy the rest of the night, and to not forget to fill up on sweets. 

Hinata Shouyou did just that. 

“Tobio,” he tugged at the alpha’s arm, “Come _on._ I saw there was cotton candy!” 

“Go get some then,” Tobio grumbled, chugging down water and sliding down in his seat. 

“ _Tobio,”_ Hinata growled, “The bouquet toss is over there’s nothing to worry—”

“Shut up!” He barked, capturing the attention and whispers of everyone else sitting at the table. He grumbled to himself, before shoving his hands in his pockets and following Hinata to the dessert display. 

“What’s he thinking seating us with people we don’t even know? And now he’s pregnant too, like a wedding wasn’t enough attention—”

Hinata poked his cheek, “You’re too grumpy, _Grumpy-yama._ You definitely need dessert!” 

Tobio blushed slightly, turning his head away and muttering that he didn’t really care for dessert in the first place. 

Hinata couldn’t help but smile to himself, as he dragged his mate along. Because no matter what, Tobio’s eyes always lit up whenever he had a bit of chocolate.

And he was just about to reach for a delicious looking brownie too, when it was snatched right in front of his eyes. 

“Hey! I was—!” Hinata’s defensive expression melted completely, when he realized who it was.“Ooooh! Akaashi-senpai!” 

“Shouyou,” the older man smiled, taking a bite of the brownie, “Long time.” 

“Gwahhh!! Kageyama, look, it’s—”

“Akaashi.” In a moment, Tobio was right by Hinata’s side, snarling slightly as he bared his teeth at the fellow alpha. 

Akaashi suppressed his giggled by taking another nibble of the brownie. “I’m glad to see you’ve taken good care of each other.” 

Hinata was about to say something, but Tobio beat him to it, voice colder than usual, “That goes without saying.” 

Akaashi smiled widely, no longer able to hide it, “Shouyou, you should be more diligent. Alphas require constant reassurance.” 

Confusion crinkled Hinata’s features, before they widened in realization, a small _oh_ parting his lips. He tugged at Kageyama’s sleeve, standing on his tippie toes, licking across the alpha’s scent glands. 

Tobio shivered, giving off a light hum, and then shaking his head, muttering to _not do that in public, stupid._ Then, clearing his throat, “Sorry, Akaa—”

“It’s no trouble,” Akaashi smiled nostalgically, eyeing the young couple. “Have you been bonded long?” 

“Earlier this year!” Hinata bubbled proudly, tugging at his collar to show off his bond mark, words spilling out of his mouth as he described the moment. It reminded Keiji of when Bokuto would get excited, rambling on and on and on…

“—with Bokuto-san!” 

Akaashi blinked, giving Hinata a questioning look. “I beg your pardon?” That was embarrassing. He usually didn’t zone out like that.

“You’re bonded, aren’t you?” Tobio asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Ah,” Akaashi smiled, “Yes. He’s over there, with Kuroo and Iwaizumi.” 

“Gaaaahh that’s so cool!! Did you know Tsukishima and Kuroo have been together since school?”

“Of course he knows, dumbass.” 

“Don’t be so vulgar Bakeyama! Akaashi is—oh!” Hinata’s eyes widened, as he pointed to the alpha’s plate, “That’s so much!” He stared in mesmerization, the assortment of candies and sweets making his mouth water, “Akaashi-san, do you like sweets??” 

Keiji smirked, eyeing the pastries, “Koutarou is the one with the sweet tooth, but it seems as though I’ve picked up some of his habits.” 

Hinata began to bubble again, bursting at the seams with words about how he hoped he never picked up any of Tobio’s habits, because all of his were bad. Which naturally, led to Akaashi trying to break up a name calling fight. It almost felt like he was back in a high school training camp. 

At the other side of the tent, Bokuto was completely unaware of his alpha’s dire situation, was instead laughingwith Kuroo about _something_ or other, slapping Iwa on the back while Tooru gossiped to Tsukishima about things Kei didn’t particularly care about. 

“Well, you know what they say, the one who catches the bouquet—”

“Gets married next!” Kuroo beamed, waving the assortment of white flowers that was sprinkled with pink cherry blossoms. 

Iwa burst out laughing, shaking his head, “You fucking flew like the wind dude—”

“Scared the hell out of all those omega girls!” Bokuto added, joining in on Iwa’s laughter, “If I’d known I would’ve out-jumped you!” 

By now, Tooru had joined in on the conversation, dragging a reluctant Tsukki with him. “Should he take that as an informal proposal?” 

Kuroo swallowed awkwardly, knowing the expression on Tsukki’s face well enough. He was about to brush it all away as a joke, that Bokuto could have it since he and Akaashi were basically engaged anyway, but just then, Tsukishima took another sip of his champagne, cheeks pink with alcohol. 

“Might as well.”

The group fell silent, all equally shocked, but perhaps none as shocked as Kuroo. Kei snarled, not appreciating the look everyone was giving him, so he took another sip of his drink. “We’re already bonded and mated…” he muttered into the glass, “I don’t see how it makes a difference…” 

Kuroo felt his cheeks heat up, his heart racing out of his chest, but Oikawa was the first to speak, glomping down on Kei so hard, and with such a loud _squeal,_ that they both spilled their drinks.

“Megane-kun!! I’m so proud of you!!” 

“Don’t call me—”

“Kei?” Kuroo offered up his hand, taking a hold of his omega, “You mean it?” 

The pink tainted Tsukishima’s pale cheeks as he looked away, but nodded nonetheless.

Bokuto hooted, holding up his glass and hollering, calling Akaashi over to him, yelling something or other about a combined wedding ceremony. 

Both Keiji and Tsukishima’s faces deadpanned at almost the exact same time.

* * *

 

With everything over, and Tooru having taken his bath, he promptly collapsed onto the obnoxiously large hotel bed, exhaling dramatically. 

They’d be flying out, tomorrow afternoon. All-inclusive honeymoon resort in the Bahamas. 

Glancing out the floor-to-ceiling windows, he smiled to himself. As much as he loved Tokyo, taking a break from the hustle and bustle of the city would be a warm welcome. 

Especially when it meant celebrating his union with Hajime. 

The alpha emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, wearing the robe provided to them by the hotel. “Everything ok?” 

Tooru smiled tenderly, placing his hand on his stomach, the other tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. “Mm. Just thinking.” 

Iwa tossed the towel on the chair, climbing into bed to snuggle his mate. “Thinking?” 

Oikawa turned his head so that they could kiss. “About when you proposed.”

Iwa smirked, “Which time?” 

“Second.” Tooru let his head rest on Iwa’s shoulder, inhaling at the fresh scent, the kind that made his heart race and calmed him all at the same time. 

“I think I was more nervous the second time.” 

Oikawa giggled at that, relaxing into the alpha once those large hands were over his own, slowly stroking his not-yet-there baby bump. 

“Really?”

Iwa continued to gently stroke his mate’s stomach, murmuring an affirmative ‘mm.’ 

It wasn’t so difficult to imagine. Romance wasn’t particularly within Iwa’s area of expertise. But he had a way of being so adorably awkward about it that anything would have worked for Tooru. 

First had been a traditional dinner, nothing overtly suspicious, other than the fact that Hajime had insisted on wearing formal attire, even if the restaurant itself wasn’t so demanding of such a thing. Not to mention, Iwa had used the premise of Oikawa’s retirement from volleyball as cover. So dinner went relatively smoothly. 

But it was truly strange, when Iwaizumi suggested a walk, rather than going straight home, which was what he was prone to, damn hermit that he was. 

And Tooru got the feeling…

He knew. Because Iwa wasn’t holding his hand, was fiddling with his pocket instead, was giving off an anxious scent and kept on glancing around, like he was looking for something. 

And yet…

No matter how obvious, it still caught Tooru off guard, when Iwa dropped down to one knee, under the stars that littered through the cracks of the cherry blossom pedals. 

And it took a long time for Tooru to say anything, let along give a coherent response, happiness welling up in his eyes, looking down into black eyes that shined like the night sky, because to Tooru, Iwa’s eyes had always been…

_“Hajime…”_

His voice had trembled, his hand equally shaky when it went up to his mouth, tears streaming down his face when he nodded his head, Iwa sliding the ring up his finger. 

“Took you long enough to reply, too.” Iwa’s voice was only coming out in drawled out murmurs, but it was still enough to snap Tooru from the memory with a nostalgic sigh. It seemed both alpha and omega were completely worn out from the day’s festivities. 

“That’s not my fault,” the omega whined, “Besides, the answer should’ve been obvious.” 

“Nothing’s obvious with you, Tooru.” 

His everything shivered, because it always did when Iwa said his name like that, and so the omega looked up, batting long lashes that were heavy with sleep, reaching to kiss the alpha. “That’s _Iwaizumi Tooru,_ to you.” 

Iwa smirked into their kiss, giving off a pleasant growl that rumbled deep in his throat. “That’s got a nice ring to it…”

Either from exhaustion, or in reaction to their mate’s scent, the newlyweds fell asleep, unable to stay awake long enough to make it under the covers. 

And they stayed, just like that, wrapped in each other’s arms until morning. 

_ Fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SOBS FOR ETERNITY* You guys. YOU GUYS. We did it. We made it to the end. Ok before I get all mushy a few things I want to say about the ending itself:
> 
> -I know people probably wanted to read about the ceremony itself and the vows and all that but it just wasn't working and I didn't like the way it sounded. Y'all were pushing me on the babies and I just...I couldn't but I felt like the pregnancy reveal worked nicely here and it just made me smile so I hope you did too.   
> -Part of me wanted to describe their rings but at the same time I kind of really wanted it to be up to interpretation? So think what you want! Although if I had added it the engagement ring would have been a silver band with leaves/vines engraved all around.   
> -Oikawa wanted to incorporate cherry blossoms into his bouquet because of where Iwa decided to propose.  
> -I know you guys are gonna say you want a chapter with all the babies and all that but I just don't know if I can do it. I don't want to guarantee anything that I won't have time for. That being said, time and creativity permitting, I would like to include an Iwa in rut chapter, as well as a baby chapter. But again, no promises.  
> -*whispers* It's a girl
> 
> Ok. So. I just...I thought I was going to have a million things to say and now I just have a blank. Just wow. Thank you. Thank you so much. You guys really with all of your reviews and kind words and to the ones who have found me on tumblr and chatted me up (you know who you are) really just it means the world to me and I can't express my gratitude. Some of you even freaking read this series and you didn't even support some of the ships like holy hell bless your souls I can't believe you'd push through something like that I mean I know I'm pretty picky when it comes to my own ships so thank you for giving it a chance and thank you for sticking with it, even if one certain pairing wasn't your cup of tea. This project, along with Cigarettes and Soda, became my babies, and along with those you guys got me through one of my rougher semesters. So thank you. For your patience, for your support, for just being overall beautifully caring and wonderful people. I so much look forward to seeing you in my next project (though it might be a bit) and if you ever want to support a college student maybe buy me a coffee? *shamelessly asks for money* Lol but in all seriousness, you guys really made this series what it was. I never planned to write anything beyond An Omega's Heat, but after the response it got, how could I not? Anyway, I don't wanna get anymore mushy, so if you wanna chat with me or find me outside of ao3, I'm on tumblr and fanfiction under this same name! I look forward to it ;)
> 
> Until we meet again!  
> ~Madame

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end my god I think I'm gonna cry. Also have I mentioned that I love KuroTsukki? Because I love KuroTsukki.


End file.
